The Past
by The Time Lord32
Summary: Joseph Dekker and Humphrey seem to be connected but how? And what about his pups and his family? Find out here!


The Past

Chapter 1

Humphrey had woken up once again from a dream he cant quite remember. He had been getting these dreams for as long as he could remember. But, he doesn't dawn on it for long, for Runt, the youngest of the litter, wakes up.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Runt asks. Humphrey looks over at his son and just smiles.

"Nothing Runt... Go back to sleep." he says. Runt rolls over and falls back into a deep sleep. As for Humphrey, he gets up and walks outside. He walks and sits right outside the entrance of his den.

"Stars are beautiful arent they?" a voice asks. He looks around until the voice says, "But not as beautiful as you..." Humphrey looks behind him, execting to see Kate sitting there, saying all of that, but sees that she is still asleep. The voice continues.

"Humph, one day you will understand this but... Im sorry." Humphrey looks all around and tries to find this mysterious voice. But he was sent back a few steps, and pain ran through his whole head. He grabbed it and whined in pain. He looked around and ran back inside, almost trampling over his mate. He lays down and falls to sleep, the dreams taking over once again...

A few hours after the whole night problem, Lilly and Garth came walking in. Garth is a red and cream wolf with green eyes and an alpha. Lilly is a pure white wolf with lavender eyes and an omega.

"Kate, wake up!" Garth screamed.

Kate shot up like a bullet and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked. She saw the two in her den and knew something was up. "Lilly? Garth? What are you guys doing here?" she asks.

"To get you up! Your father wants you at the main den." Garth answers. Kate runs out of the den and turns the corner, her golden fur glistening in the bright sun and her cream belly also shining, with her brown eyes filled with concern.

They look at Humphrey, him twitching in his sleep, like he was running from something.

"Must be dreaming of running... Kinda funnynto watch." Garth said, Lilly elbowing him in the ribs. Garth takes the hit and moves over to the pups. "And these cuties need to get up as well!" Garth said. At the word 'cuties', Humphrey shot up, screaming. This made Lilly and Garth jump back, while the pups woke up.

"Dad! What's wrong?!" Claudette asked. Claudette has the same fur color as her mother and has golden brown eyes. Humphrey looks over at her, his crisp blue eyes looking at her.

"Im fine hun. Just had a nightmare." he had said, patting down his grey fur. He looked up, weary and dread filled in them, and saw Lilly and Garth. "Ohhi guys!" He got up and hugged both, who hugged him back.

"Kids, you should go with Uncle Garth and Aunt Lilly for awhile..." Humphrey said. Then pups look at each other until they walk out of the den with their aunt and uncle. Until Stinky stayed behind. His fur had lots of different shades of grey and has blue, but not as deep as his fathers.

"Be careful dad!" he yells before running out of the den entinerely. Humphrey lays back down, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

"DAMNIT!" I screamed! My car had just broken down and a few miles from nothing! Im in the middle of a damn forest with who knows what!

'You could always use meeee' Great him again... Dont ask.

"No..." I say to myself before walking off. My feet go in one general direction, and who knows where that is. Oh right name. My name is Joesph Dekker, and im a monster...

'Maybe...' the voice had said. Of course, i used to know what this was , but not anymore. I kept on walking, looking at the senary as i had walked by.

"CLAUDETTE?!" a voice had screamed. I looked over towards the source if the voice, only to find a wolf. A wolf! By the looks of it, female and older. "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" someone behind them screamed. Another wolf walks out, his icy blue eyes filled with anger. We meet eyes and both of us go stumbling back. My eyesight goes green while his goes red, and he falls and passes out. I do the same, blackness consuming me.

"The eyes!" i yell. "Where have i seen them before?!"

**A/N: I am not dead guys! Dont worry! Now how was this? Kinda short ik but not too short right? Also, thanksnfor giving this story a chance and see ya around!**


End file.
